own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Asiavision Song Contest 12
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A12 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }}Own Asiavision Song Contest 12, often referred to as OASC #12, is the 12th edition of Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in TBD, Sri Lanka, following We Are Twin's victory in the 11th edition with the song "In the Moment". This is the first time that Sri Lanka hosts the contest. Location }}Colombo Colombo (Sinhala: කොළඹ, pronounced ˈkəlɐmbɞ; Tamil: கொழும்பு) is the commercial capital and largest city of Sri Lanka. According to the Brookings Institution, Colombo has a population of 5.6 million metropolitan area, and 752,993 in the City proper. It is the financial centre of the island and a popular tourist destination. It is located on the west coast of the island and adjacent to Sri Jayawardenepura Kotte, the legislative capital of Sri Lanka. Colombo is often referred to as the capital since Sri Jayawardenepura Kotte is within the urban area of, and a satellite city of, Colombo. It is also the administrative capital of Western Province, Sri Lanka and the district capital of Colombo District. Colombo is a busy and vibrant place with a mixture of modern life and colonial buildings and ruins. It was the legislative capital of Sri Lanka until 1982. Due to its large harbour and its strategic position along the East-West sea trade routes, Colombo was known to ancient traders 2,000 years ago. It was made the capital of the island when Sri Lanka was ceded to the British Empire in 1815, and its status as capital was retained when the nation became independent in 1948. In 1978, when administrative functions were moved to Sri Jayawardenepura Kotte, Colombo was designated as the commercial capital of Sri Lanka. Like many cities, Colombo's urban area extends well beyond the boundaries of a single local authority, encompassing other municipal and urban councils such as Sri Jayawardenepura Kotte Municipal Council, Dehiwala Mount Lavinia Municipal Council, Kolonnawa Urban Council, Kaduwela Municipal Council and Kotikawatte Mulleriyawa Pradeshiya Sabha. The main city is home to a majority of Sri Lanka's corporate offices, restaurants and entertainment venues. Famous landmarks in Colombo include Galle Face Green, Viharamahadevi Park, Beira Lake, Colombo Racecourse, Planetarium, University of Colombo, Mount Lavinia beach, Nelum Pokuna Theatre, Colombo Lotus Tower(is being constructed) as well as the National Museum. Venue (Coming soon) Participants 'Returning artists' Confirmed participants 'Semi-final' 'Final' Other countries Active members * : The country announced the withdrawal due to their bad result in the eleventh edition. * : The country didn't show interest in returning. * : It was found out that the televoting results were rigged. However the country was disqualified and cannot take part in the twelveth edition. * : The broadcaster withdrew due to their worst result achieved in the contest. * : Despite originally confirming, the country decided to withdraw due to resignation of their head of delegation. See also * Own Asiavision Song Contest Category:Editions